


Teach Me

by wasted_truth



Series: The Rickest Morty [5]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_truth/pseuds/wasted_truth
Summary: Evil Morty has spent the last few years growing up with Rick D-608 and finds himself letting the unconscious become conscious.





	1. Some Things Are Meant To Be Stolen

Morty watched as Rick clicked the anti-matter generator in place and then passed the pistol over to him. He took the gun and carefully screwed the generator in; it was easier for him with his smaller hands. They were sitting side-by-side at the workbench in the garage, close enough that Morty often felt the press of Rick’s shoulder or arm against him as they worked.

 

After these years, they worked in concert together, often able to anticipate each other’s actions without speaking. For Morty, his world on Earth revolved around Rick. When they were home, Morty had no other companions, no school, no clubs with kids his own age. Off-Earth, Rick had taught Morty to network, and he a fair number of customers and contacts that he also considered friends. Well, good acquaintances, at the very least. Socializing wasn’t Morty’s strong suit; he preferred to be working, particularly with Rick.

 

Just like he was a poor socializer, Morty was also poor at introspection. He was too intellectual and feelings seemed…irrational.

 

Rick’s hand brushed over his wrist. “Careful. Don’t fucking vaporize us.”

 

There was no reason to feel that constriction around his heart, yet Morty did all the same. He’d been feeling things like that for months. It confused him, but it wasn’t going away. It was getting stronger, and his emotions were slippery and too difficult to pin down.

 

“I know, Rick.” Morty’s voice was even. He put the last tiny screw in place. “Done.” He passed the pistol back. Rick started to close the outer casing with some metal they had molded earlier.

 

The feelings were bad, but the dreams were worse. Morty had started doing things that he didn’t want to face. He tried to compartmentalize it all.

 

“Nice,” Rick said when he finished, holding the gun up for them both to inspect. Morty nodded in agreement, and Rick set the gun down on the bench. He pushed up his sleeve and inspected his many watches. “Ball Fondlers is on in ten minutes.”

 

“I could go for some Ball Fondlers,” Morty agreed, slipping off his stool.

 

In the living room, Rick sat on his corner of couch, feet propped up, and whiskey bottle at hand. Morty sat in the middle: close, but not too close.

 

***

 

The door was unlocked, as it always was. Morty had woken up from one of those _dreams_ again. It always drove him to do this. He told himself that it brought him relief, but that was a lie. This would only ramp up what he was feeling. It was the natural progression from the unconscious to the conscious.

 

Rick was passed out on his cot. Morty had been doing this for months and knew Rick’s nighttime and alcoholic habits. Rick was nearly naked, tangled up in his blanket, with one arm thrown above his head. Morty took a few moments to stare at him; Rick looked so different relaxed and with his eyes closed.

 

He crept up to the cot, heart pounding. Just this and he would sneak back to bed. Very quietly, he leaned over and kissed Rick on the mouth.

 

Rick’s hand clamped on the back of his neck. Shocked, Morty tried to jerk back, but was caught.

 

“Morty,” Rick said in a coarse voice and locked eyes with him. “Why are you kissing me?”

 

“U-U-Uh,” Morty stuttered for the first time in years. “I’m sorry, Rick.”

 

Rick’s hand didn’t move. “Answer the fucking question.”

 

Panicked, Morty tried to think of an answer. _But he’ll know if I lie._ That was true; Rick knew him too well. “I wanted to,” he admitted.

 

“Did you like it?”

 

“W-W-What?!”

 

Rick forced Morty back down, and then Morty was being kissed by Rick instead of all the unreturned kisses he had given. Rick’s mouth was rough, hot, and open, and Morty felt his knees weaken. He had to brace himself on the edge of the cot to keep from falling into Rick. Morty heard himself make a soft noise in his throat, and he was pulled back by the scruff of his neck again.   

 

“I asked you if you liked it.”

 

Rick’s words were hard, and Morty swallowed. He felt flushed all over. “Y-Yes,” he said quietly.

 

Rick closed his eyes briefly before pulling Morty down on the cot, so they were lying face-to-face. He slid an arm under Morty and firmly drew him in, his other hand gripping the back of Morty’s hair. Rick kissed him again, slower and more thoroughly than the first time, and Morty instinctively draped his arm across Rick’s neck. Opening his mouth to Rick’s, Morty was repaid with the dart of Rick’s tongue. Morty desperately hoped this was not a vivid dream. Having Rick touch and kiss him was better than any fantasy he could come up with. Every place Rick touched tingled and burned his nerves, even where he pressed against Morty’s pajamas.

 

Just as things seemed like they would go deeper, Rick stopped. “Me or puberty? Which is it?”

 

“You.” Morty tried to catch his breath.

 

“Are you sure? We can find you a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, whatever you want.”

 

“ _No._ ” Morty tensed. No one else had ever entered his mind. He wanted to be close to Rick, as close as he could be. This only confirmed what he had been having trouble facing. “I want to be with _you_.”

 

Rick sighed, and Morty felt Rick’s fingers tangle further into his hair. “Morty, you’re so young. You don’t know what that means.”

 

Morty still had his arm over Rick’s neck. He drew himself in more and pressed his face into the crook of Rick’s shoulder. “Teach me, then.” _Like you’ve done with everything else._

 

Silence stretched out, and Morty started to worry. Finally, Rick said, “Slow, and if either of us ever wants to quit, we quit.”

 

Trembling, Morty managed, “O-Okay.” A fear bloomed in his chest. “Do you really want this?”

 

Rick’s answer was to pull Morty by his hair and kiss him. Morty started in surprise as Rick rolled them over so that Morty was on his back. Rick held himself over Morty and continued the kiss. It went further, Rick’s tongue rubbing his. Morty grabbed Rick’s shoulders, whimpering against his mouth. He barely had time to gasp when Rick drew back and began sucking the side of his neck.

 

“Rick!” He had no control over his hands as they wrapped around the man’s bare back, tightening. “This is slow?!”

 

Rick hummed against his skin, sending chills down Morty’s spine. Eventually he sat up and straddled Morty. “Slow for me,” he said, giving Morty a languid smile he had never seen before that made the muscles in his lower abdomen knot. Rick’s hands went to Morty’s pajama top and he began deliberately undoing the buttons. “And you have me at a disadvantage.”  

 

At last Morty realized that Rick was almost undressed, and that the skin beneath his hands was soft over taunt muscles. He slid his hands down Rick’s back and then up, marveling at the sensation. He couldn’t believe he was touching Rick this way. As he dug his fingers into Rick’s shoulder blades, Rick pushed his shirt open. Morty felt Rick’s palms press into his sides and slide up from his waist. When he reached the ribs under Morty’s arms, Rick held him still to drag his tongue up Morty’s chest from his bellybutton.  

 

Morty tried to arch his back and unexpectedly cried out. He gripped the back of Rick’s hair as he felt Rick’s tongue slide over his nipple. “Ah! Rick!” Rick stopped licking, but brushed his lips firmly the rest of the way up Morty’s chest and throat. Morty made a little cry when Rick nipped him under the chin.

 

“That’s enough for the first day.” Rick sat back, kneeling, and took Morty by the arms and helped him sit up. Morty felt himself shaking, but he wrapped his arms around Rick’s neck as Rick clasped his waist. Morty leaned into the long kiss that followed. When it ended, they embraced briefly.

 

“Guess…guess I should go to bed?” Morty couldn’t keep the reluctance from his voice.

 

“Why?” Rick climbed off Morty’s legs and moved over by the wall. “Stay here.” He held out his hand.

 

Morty found himself lying with his back to Rick’s chest, while Rick pulled the blanket over them. Morty’s pajama shirt was still open, and Rick rested his hand against Morty’s stomach.

 

“Did you like that?” Morty felt Rick murmur into his hair.

 

“God, yes, Rick.” He was rewarded with a caress on his abdomen. “Did…did you?”

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

That amazed Morty, that Rick could be pleased with _him_ , an inexperienced kid. He reached down and squeezed Rick’s fingers. “But why?”

 

“Morty. I want you.”

 

“But –”

 

Morty felt a kiss on the back of his head. “Enough, or we’re going to fool around some more. Get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.” Morty closed his eyes and relaxed. It came easily; he felt warm and better than he had felt perhaps ever. “Goodnight, Rick.”

 

“Goodnight, Morty.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 3 MY GLIP GLOPS!
> 
> And like Season 3, this series is going to get darker. I'm leaving on my trip tomorrow, so I will update as I can. Thank you for reading - cheers!
> 
> RICK AND MORTY, A 100 YEARS!


	2. We Do What We Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I've always had questionable morals."_

Morty woke up to the unfamiliar feeling of being held. He was not used to being physical, but it felt good. Rick was warm around him, and Morty smelled the faint herbal-ness that was his soap. All the little details he had missed last night were pervading his senses now. Rick’s hand rested on his arm, and Morty felt how long and thin Rick’s fingers were. The same went for Rick’s leg, draped over his. Rick’s breathing was quiet and even. Morty stayed very still, not wanting to disturb him and shatter the moment.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had lain there when Rick started to stir. Morty catalogued every change as Rick went from asleep to awake. His breathing picked up and he made an inaudible murmur. Then his arms tightened slightly.

 

“Mmm,” Rick mumbled as he finally came around. He seemed to notice Morty then, because he slid his hand down Morty’s arm, making the skin prickle. “Hey,” Rick said softly. “Up?”

 

“Yeah.” Now that Rick was awake, Morty allowed himself to stretch.

 

Rick flopped over on his back. He rubbed his face with both hands. “Holy shit.”

 

“Rick?” Morty sat up and twisted so he could look at the older man.

 

Rick dropped his hands at his sides and raised his eyebrows at Morty. “What, you don’t think this is worth a holy shit?” He took Morty by the arm and pulled him down into a kiss. Morty sunk into it, reliving the night before in a rush.

 

“Okay, holy shit,” Morty breathed.

 

Grinning, Rick brushed Morty’s sleep-ruffled hair. “Let’s get dressed and eat some breakfast, huh?”

 

“Yeah. Then, can we...can we talk about this?”

 

Rick gave him a more serious look. “Of course. You are my clinical Morty, can’t say I’m surprised. Sure, let’s go.”

 

“Okay.” Morty almost sat up, but then leaned in for another kiss. Rick reciprocated, deeper than before, then pushed Morty back.

 

Rick cleared his throat. “Morty, do you want to talk or not?”

 

Morty felt torn, but knew talking was right. “No, I do…I should.”

 

“Then get out of bed. Come on.” Rick nudged him until he swung his legs over the edge of the cot and got up.

 

Rick kept the conversation on their future projects over breakfast. They had three deliveries this week, and they argued good-naturedly about the division of labor as they ate. Once the dishwasher was loaded, Rick led Morty into the living room. Instead of sitting in their usual positions, Rick sat in his place against the couch arm and pulled Morty against him, draping his arm over the boy’s shoulders. His fingers brushed down Morty’s bicep in an absent gesture.

 

“You first.”

 

Morty bit his lip, realizing he didn’t know how to start. He couldn’t find words for what he was feeling, for what had made him act the way he had, and how could he pin down all the questions? To make things worse, he found himself so easily distracted by Rick; even the feel of Rick’s hand fragmented his thoughts. “I…I wanted…Rick, I don’t know where to begin.” He gave up in frustration.

 

Rick stroked his arm. “I can start if you want.” Morty nodded in relief. Rick fished his flask out of his coat pocket with his free hand and somehow managed to unscrew the cap. He took a long pull before continuing. “Morty, I lost my virginity around your age.”

 

“What?!” Morty was shocked at the bluntness and, well, shocked.

 

“Her name was Annabel,” Rick continued as if Morty hadn’t interrupted. “Fuck, she was stunning. She was my age and we met over the summer. We took things so fucking fast, but we couldn’t get enough of each other. She was the first step in what would be a very busy sexual life. I awakened that summer, in a lot of ways.”

 

Rick seemed lost in thought for a moment, drinking. Morty watched the flickers of memories pass over his face. He wanted to ask questions, but was afraid to interrupt.

 

“When I took you from the Citadel, I meant to shape a Morty with a Rick mind. As you grew older and I could see your potential, I knew I was growing attracted – but I knew I could keep it at bay, too. I might have flirted a _little_ ,” he grinned at that and gave Morty a squeeze, “but I thought it was harmless. Until I caught you kissing me – and I don’t mean last night, I mean several weeks ago.”

 

Morty gawked at Rick in surprise. _I was so careful! He never moved!_

 

Rick just smiled and went on. “I was pretty wasted and confused. I figured I m-*buuurp*-made it up, so I decided to ignore it. You did seem…high-strung the next day, though. I didn’t think it would happen again, but you kept doing it. And my attraction was getting worse, fast. Last night, you interrupted a, ahem, intense fantasy I had just started. When you kissed me, it was too much, so I grabbed you. I had to know what the shit you were doing, Morty, and why.”

 

Morty let Rick use his free hand to tip up his chin. The kiss that followed was light, and Morty wondered if that’s what Rick felt every time Morty had stolen a kiss.

 

“Good thing I did.” Rick ran his thumb over Morty’s jaw and continued. “Imagine my surprise when my desires were returned. Anyway, to answer the question in the air, your age doesn’t bother me, Morty, especially with my past. Maybe it should. Maybe that makes me a fucking terrible person, but I’ve always had questionable morals. I also know you well enough that while you may be young, your mind is not a kid’s. You can make your own decisions and to me that’s more important than your chronological age. Do you feel I’m taking advantage of you?”

 

“No. No, Rick.” Morty shook his head for emphasis. It felt more like Rick had opened the doors to a place he desperately wanted to be.

 

Rick looked somewhat relieved. “Good. Morty, I want you to know you have control in this, okay? If you need to tell me no, say it. I’ll understand.”  Morty nodded. “If you want something, tell me that too. Now, do you feel like you can talk now, after all that shit?”

 

Those open doors that existed in Morty’s mind seemed to beckon him with a golden light. “Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Can I…?” He struggled with how to make his request. _How do you say these things?_ “I mean, I want to…?”

 

“Morty,” Rick chuckled. “I don’t think I’ll ever say no to you, so go ahead.”

 

Shifting, Morty stretched out on the couch and tentatively rested his head in Rick’s lap. He didn’t completely relax until he felt Rick’s hand on his hair.

 

“Never say no to this,” Rick sounded pleased and toyed with the brown strands of Morty’s hair.

 

Morty smiled and closed his eyes. Finally, he brought himself back to the topic at hand. “How…how does this work?”

 

Rick was making slow strokes with his fingers while he answered. “Like I said last night, we take things slow and we end things if someone wants out. As for daily stuff? We work it out. It’ll be easier than you think. We work, we play,” Morty felt those fingers briefly caress the back of his neck, “we do what we want.”

 

“You make it sound easy.”

 

“Mmm,” Morty could sense Rick shrugging. “Look at our routine now. It’s just us, and we operate like clockwork. We’re still the same people, Morty.”

 

“I don’t feel like the same person, Rick. I feel so out of control.”

 

“I bet,” Rick said, “but it’s all new to you. Did you feel in control the first time you built something without help?”

 

Morty considered the question. “I felt afraid, nervous.”

 

“See? This is the same. Trust me, you’re still the same person.”

 

“I guess, Rick.”

 

“Morty, we are the same old Rick and Morty. Shit’s been revealed, not changed. There’s a difference.”

 

The petting of his hair was as convincing as Rick’s words. “Okay.”

 

“And Morty,” Rick’s voice was teasing, now. “You made an interesting choice for your first attraction.” His fingers brushed across Morty’s cheek. “I’m very flattered.”

 

The touch made Morty smile. “It was always you, Rick. Just you.”

 

Rick groaned. “Aw, fuck, see now, Morty?” He tapped Morty on the back. “Sit up.”

 

“What?” Morty did as he was told, nervous.

 

Rick took Morty by the arms. “Come here.” He pulled on Morty until the boy straddled his lap. “Can’t say shit like that without a response.” He cupped Morty’s face and kissed him.

 

Morty got the kissing that he had wanted earlier. After he had twined his arms around Rick’s neck, he realized something: the times when he hadn’t felt out of control, when he had given over to what they were doing, were the times he relaxed. Just like relaxing had helped rid him of his stutter.

 

“Shit,” Rick muttered, breaking away and looking over Morty’s shoulder at the electronics on the TV stand.

 

“What?”

 

Rick rolled his eyes skyward. “If we’re going to deliver that anti-matter gun, we’re gotta go soon.” He dropped his hand to squeeze Morty’s thigh. “I could do this all day. Fucking responsibilities.”

 

Calm now, the solution popped into Morty’s head. “You could actually use autopilot, Rick, and kiss me on the ship. Unless you’d rather drive, of course.”

 

“Morty, that’s what I like.” He gave Morty a quick kiss. “That’s using your fucking brain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in the States and recovered from terrible jet lag! I hope you enjoy this next part of the fic. 
> 
> I made an outline for the rest of this series...it's more than I was planning, but I hope you like it. I'll try to keep you updated on what's on deck. The next few stories will be stand alones as we progress through the beginning of Rick and Evil Morty's relationship and EM's progression.
> 
> If you get the obscure literary reference in this chapter, bonus points to you!
> 
> 14 more days until S03E02!


End file.
